when a pirate girl loves a viking, the viking also loves her
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una noche oscura, recuerdos, un reencuentro, sentimientos que salen a la luz. (Vicky / Svenja) ¡Amo la pareja! -One Shoot que se convierte en una historia de unos 10 o 15 capítulos XD-
1. Chapter 1

_"La relación es muy tierna. Ni siquiera llega al primer beso. Pero resulta conmovedora, ya que Vicky se ve tan abrumado por esa relación que ni siquiera es capaz de dejarse llevar, a pesar de estar colado por ella."_

_**Christian Becker.**_

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada en Flake. Si esta historia fuese en la actualidad se sabría con certeza que eran cerca de las cinco cincuenta y seis. Pero estamos en la edad media, no existían los relojes. Y aunque los vikingos tenían fama de saber la hora que era por el movimiento del sol o las estrellas, Vicky todavía no había desarrollado tal habilidad, si es que existía.<p>

Sabia que era tarde. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría allí tumbado esperando el sueño? Mucho, se lamentaba no ser mas preciso, pero era verdad. Llevaba muchisimo tiempo intentando dormir, hasta que al final se rindió y se limito a estar tumbado en la almohada de paja hasta que el sol hiciera acto de su presencia.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a eso. Hacia un año ya que el niño no dormía una sola noche. Y sin embargo nadie lo sabia. Ya estuviera en casa o en el drakkar no podía. Era cerrar los ojos y ver su cara. Svenja lo perseguía como un fantasma. Una presencia que no se iba, pero que era recibida con los brazos abiertos.

A veces creía notar la mirada helada de los ojos marrones de la niña clavados en él. Era una sensación estúpida, lo sabia. Nadie mas que el estaba en su habitación y cualquiera que estuviera fuera no podría verle porque la pequeña ventana estaba sellada con los portones de madera. (no como las de ahora que son de cristal y no dejan intimidad =.=) Sí, era estúpido y no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar levantarse sobresaltado para clavar la vista en la ventana cerrada. Pero esa noche se harto. Si una fuerza superior no le dejaba dormir cerraría el pico, porque estaba mucho mejor callado y sin reaccionar.

Pero no iba a soportar que lo tomase por un idiota mas tiempo, aun en la soledad. Se tumbo otra vez y se tapo con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Incluso se calo su casco vikingo hasta tapar también los ojos y decidió que no se levantaría otra vez hasta la mañana. Si un fantasma quería mirarle que lo hiciera. No tenia nada que ocultar, al menos nada que se viera desde fuera.

De nuevo la niña de cabellos castaños, casi negros y ojos marrones inundo su mente. sonrió amargamente. Era extraordinario que en el poco tiempo que había dormido a su lado en el drakkar se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a su presencia para no poder conciliar el sueño si no estaba ella.

La echaba de menos y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. ¡Era la hija de Sven, por Odin! Tenia que dejar de recordarla, tenia que dejar de pensar en ella. Pero simplemente no podía, simplemente la amaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba solo.

"Svenja, ¿Donde estaras ahora?" pensó sin dejar que corrieran las lagrimas.

De nuevo la sensación lo recorrió. Esta vez no haría caso de nada, se tapo mas con las mantas hasta que los cuernos del casco fueron lo único que se veía.

Esta vez fue mas de lo que recordaba. Escucho el sonido de dos maderas juntas separarse junto con el ruido de bisagras. Vicky juraría que alguien estaba abriendo la ventana si eso fuera posible.

parecía que el espíritu imaginario quería captar su atención, pero no lo haría.

Escucho mas, un salto sigiloso y unos pasos amortiguados que se acercaban a su cama. Definitivamente, eso ya no podía ser su imaginación. Se le acelero el corazón, pero no de miedo. Muchas veces había sentido el miedo en su cuerpo y no era así como uno se sentía.

Los pasos se silenciaron y fueron sustituidos por una pequeña presión en el colchón. Fuera quien fuese el intruso, se había sentado en la cama a su lado. Se sintió aliviado, ni siquiera los incompetentes piratas de Sven se pararían a sentarse al lado de su victima.

-No deberias dormir con el casco puesto -susurro la otra persona mientras se lo quitaba.

A Vicky se le paro el corazón de la sorpresa y del... ¿alivio? reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Era Svenja. Por un momento pensó que era imposible, seria su madre. Si, tenia que ser ella y el fantasma le daba malas pasadas. decidió hacerse el dormido.

Cerro los ojos presionándolos mucho, venciendo la tentación de abrirlos. Al menos así daría la sensación de que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero durmiendo al fin y al cabo.

Lo que era irónico pues no se sentía en una pesadilla, todo lo contrario.

La visita tomo las mantas que él aferraba con tanta presión rozando sus manos.

Vicky se sonrojo ligeramente ante el contacto, pero no se noto mucho porque ya tenia las mejillas pintadas del calor de estar embutido de esa forma en la cama.

La otra le descubrió la cara, el seguía inmóvil. Incluso cuando poso su mano en una de sus mejillas con gesto cariñoso.

Esta vez si que se sonrojo de verdad mientras dejaba atrás la sensación de que su corazón no latía a otra que le hacia creer que latía a cien por hora y lo dejaba sordo. Con la caricia que siguió al contacto mil mariposas bailaron en su estomago.

Solo existía una persona capaz de hacerle sentir eso. No quería, pero tendría que rendirse a la evidencia. Como, por ejemplo cuando tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que los dioses de verdad existían.

Svenja estaba allí, no había otra explicación. Se obligo a abrir los ojos temiendo que todo se desvaneciera y se hubiera vuelto loco.

Pero no, allí estaban esos hermosos ojos marrones, devolbiendole la mirada. Se quedo mudo de la sorpresa.

-Valla, mira quien estaba despierto. -se burlo torciendo sus labios rosados.

Quiso tocarla para comprobar que estaba presente de verdad. Abrazarla, hablarle de cuanto la había echado de menos y... ¿besarla? Por un momento salio de su trance, eso no podía ser, no debía permitirse pensar así. Así que ahí se quedo, inmóvil. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que ella rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Pareces retrasado -y se rió quedamente.

El la cerro de inmediato y consiguió ser lo suficiente dueño de si mismo para incorporarse.

-¿Que... que haces aquí? -le pregunto sin notar que se alegaba de ella. Acto que Svenja entendió como desconfianza y no le gusto lo mas mínimo.

Le aferro con fuerza las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia ella con tanta facilidad que en vez de un niño, Vicky parecía un trapo.

-He venido por esto y lo otro -dijo, sin atreverse a confesar lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, que se había escapado del castillo de su padre y había pasado un año entero viviendo en el bosque cerca del poblado y que todas las noches se colgaba de un árbol cerca de la ventana de su habitación, incluso cuando no estaba en Flake porque no tenia forma de seguirle cuando se iba en el drakkar.- Pero tranquilo, vengo sola.

Vicky la miro y ella se perdió en la mirada de los ojos negros que la llevaban a la locura, pero esta vez esos pozos negros se estaban cerrando y perdían su brillo. De un momento a otro la falta de sueño por un año empezó a hacer mella en Vicky que se tumbo en los brazos de Svenja, sin fuerzas.

Por un momento Svenja tuvo miedo, pues podía sentir el pulso de su amigo y notaba como iba lento, demasiado lento.

-Vicky... -susurro preocupada.

Vicky apenas tenia fuerzas para evitar no cerrar los ojos.

-No... no te iras a morir ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no!

Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. No podía ser verdad, no estaba pasando. El pánico la llevo a un instante de locura en que se deshizo de sus armas y lo beso.

Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera el quien la besara a ella en un futuro, pero el tiempo se acababa, su tiempo se acababa y savia que esa era su ultima oportunidad de besarle con vida.

En cuanto noto los labios de ella sobre los suyos Vicky abrió los ojos de golpe presa de múltiples sensaciones. Besarla no se parecía en nada a lo que el habría pensado. Era... ¡Era algo increíble!

Fue increíble la rapidez con la recobro las fuerzas, pero su cerebro seguía desconectado. Así que no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo cuando la atrajo mas hacia si y correspondia a su beso con igual pasión.

No savia todo lo que podía acarrear ese beso hacia su tribu, hacia sus padres, sobretodo a su padre. Pero no le importaría de recordarlo. La amaba, en ese momento solo savia eso y era lo único que le importaba.

Cuando se separo de el, Svenja no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo que habían hecho. Vicky descansaba en sus brazos, dormido, no muerto. De alguna forma le había dado fuerzas para sobrevivir el verse correspondido. Aun así estaba exhausto y tardaría mucho en despertar. Era tan mono cuando dormía, no pudo evitar jugar con uno de sus mechones pelinaranjas durante un rato cuando un bostezo acudió a su boca. Ella también estaba cansada. Al llevarse la mano a la boca no pudo evitar tocarse los labios hinchados y un sonrojo llego a sus mejillas. Ella también estaba cansada. Savia que era una locura, savia que si e quedaba ahí la pillarian. Pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en los brazos de Vicky.

Al fin y al cabo "cuando una chica pirata ama a un vikingo, el vikingo también la ama."


	2. Chapter 2

_"La relación es muy tierna. Ni siquiera llega al primer beso. Pero resulta conmovedora, ya que Vicky se ve tan abrumado por esa relación que ni siquiera es capaz de dejarse llevar, a pesar de estar colado por ella."_

_**Christian Becker.**_

* * *

><p>El gran cambio en las actividades de Vicky de un día para otro se hizo notable para todos.<p>

Era normal, ayer mismo el chico era una parodia de un alma en pena que trataba de todas las maneras de que no se notase el notable sufrimiento que se guardaba dentro y ahora estaba lleno de actividad. Como queriendo distraerse para no pensar en algo en especifico.

Aún así, cuando estaba depresivo, nadie (ni si quiera Tjure, eso ya es un logro) abrió la boca para informar a su jefe de qué cierta niña "innombrable" le había robado algo: Le había robado a su hijo.

¡¿Lo sabian?!

Claro que si. Los guerreros del drakkar de Flake no tenían, precisamente, todas las papeletas para ser grandes cerebros (a excepción de Urobe, pero la edad ya le jugaba malas pasadas) pero sabían lo que era estar colado por una chica. Y, en el caso de Vicky y Svenja, se respiraba tensión sexual por todas partes.

De hecho, Tjure estuvo bien tentado de contárselo a Halvar con esas mismas palabras. Pero tras un "¡¿Es que estas loco?!" y un mamporro, ambos cortesía de Snorre entró en razón.

Halvar ya había puesto la cara de Tjure en órbita una vez cuando el vikingo moreno le dijo, hablando de Vicky, que los niños aprendían rapido. ¡Aprender a nadar! ¡Solo fue eso!

Imaginaos la cara de Halvar y posteriormente su reacción si alguien solo insinuaba que su pequeño Vicky ya empezaba a... "interesarse" por el sexo opuesto. Ya habria que ir preparando un barco para un funeral vikingo.

La verdad era que, todos y cada uno de ellos quería al ya treceañero Vicky y a ellos tampoco les gustaba la idea de ese paso de tiempo.

Vicky tampoco, la verdad. Y es que él no se estaba "interesando" por las chicas. Aunque sería fácil atribuirlo a la edad no era así.

No era simple curiosidad, si de verdad en un principio lo fue, ya no.

Vicky no tenía ojos para otras mujeres (lo que entristecia bastante a cierta niñita rubia). Y Svenja en su vida había conocido varón tan igual y tan distinto a ella.

Aunque claro: Los adultos no sabian lo que ellos si y, de momento, era mejor así.

Un momento como el de anoche podía desatar grandes cambios entre vikingos y piratas. Entre Halvar y Sven. Entre los cimientos de Flake y el cabo del miedo (donde vive Sven).

No había marcha atrás, ya dependían el uno del otro, por eso estaban justos de nuevo.

Éso significaba que tenían a los dioses de su parte: Dios y Odin.

Al menos de momento.

Pero no eran adultos como para dar ésos pasos cataclismicos sin miedo y a sabiendas de que no sería aceptado por nadie de su al rededor.

Por eso ahora, Vicky andaba como poseido en su habitación andando de un lado para otro en la noche después de cerciorarse de que "la sorpresa del bosque" seguia ahí donde la dejo.

No creía poder tener esa oportunidad ya nunca mas y no veía el tiempo de enseñarselo a Svenja...

En verdad su madre estaba ocupada "descansando" por el inminente parto.

Por ese tiempo el futuro bebe era lo único que le sacaba una sonrisa feliz a Vicky.

Ahora tenía otra persona por la que luchar y si debía hacerlo por los dos lo haría...

Pero de momento ellos eran pequeñas hojas llebadas por el viento del destino y con intenso miedo pero con la promesa no verbal de seguir juntos.

Y la cabeza de Vicky era un torrente de pensamientos como estos:

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, no había otra explicación. ¿Cuantas veces había deseado volver a ver a Svenja y estar a su lado? Incontables. Y ahora que Odin había respondido a sus plegarias ¿Que pasaba?

Simplemente no debería haber pasado lo que paso. Se sentía un sucio traidor. ¿Por que? ¿Por que él? ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que demonios Halvar y Sven eran enemigos? Si no fuera así lo que sentía hacía Svenja no sería prohibido. Porque, sí, que sentido tenía engañarse. Su gesto al responder su beso lo había dicho todo.

- Sí, te quiero. - Le dijo a la nada.

Necesitaba soltarlo pero no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a ELLA.

Vicky creía que para Svenja él no era mas que un juguete que firmaria su sentencia de muerte si descubria su traición, porque eso era: Una traición. Una puñalada trapera con todas las de la ley.

- Yo también te quiero -le dijo la voz de Svenja desde la penumbra de la noche en la ventana, sorprendiendole.- Aunque seas un tonto vikingo.

La chica no tardó en aparecer y con ella la sensación de felicidad que había inundado a Vicky la primera vez que se colo en su habitación la noche anterior.

Una vez mas, su subconsciente actuó por él y corrió a abrazar a la chica que en ese momento, era como un bote salvavidas.

Como la última vez, se olvido de todo, solo existían ellos.

- Tu no entiendes -le susurró con voz quebrada- No solo te quiero... Yo...

No dijo nada mas aparte de eso, ¿para que destrozar ese mágico sentimiento con palabras? Él lo sabia, ella lo sabia y, de momento, mejor que no lo supiera nadie mas.

En ese momento, abrazos es cuando menos querían pensar en que los separarian. Aunque, la verdad, nunca querían pensar en eso.

- Lo se - le susurró ella al oído, mariposas bailando en su estomago por la cercanía. Era extraño todas las veces en la que había estado literalmente encima de él y perder el control cuando, aparentemente, Vicky llevaba las riendas.- no hace falta decir.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazos? No se sabe. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que echaran en falta al pequeño vikingo.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el corto pasillo. La pareja se separó inconscientemente pero Vicky seguía con el brazo al rededor de la cintura de ella.

No se daba cuenta de que con sus acciones estaba dando vida a sus pensamientos. Por una parte, tenía miedo de ser considerado traidor. Por otra... no era la primera vez que su padre lo tomaba por esa calaña, o simplemente no le importaba.

Vicky cada vez agarraba mas a Svenja, esta hizo lo mismo hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas el uno al otro, aunque con la adrenalina irradiando sus cuerpos y las respiraciones, a veces agitadas por el intenso momento de miedo o por segundos relajadas pero pesadas en un burdo intentó por calmarse, que no duraba mucho, no lo notaban.

En segundos que en el momento parecía una eternidad pero que pasado ese "aquí y ahora" parecera mas corto de lo que fue.

Sea como fuere, a Vicky le dio tiempo suficiente para hacer algo inesperado que sorprendió mucho a su compañera pirata y a cualquier otro que lo conociera bien que lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, pero que a él le pareció normal (no es que hubiera mucho tiempo para pensar)

El pequeño porton de madera se abrió descubriendo la gruesa figura de Halvar de Flake.

- ¡Pero que demonios! -vocifero el hombre del parche en el ojo izquierdo gravemente sorprendido.- ¡VICKY!

Fue lo único que su medio cerebro consideró bueno para decir en ese momento.


End file.
